Give in to the Lust
by Kairacahra1869
Summary: Yet another crappy title... Le sigh. Soon I'll get better. Hopefully... Raphael has be stalking, erm, I mean observing Alec (from afar) for quite sometime now. What's the creep, hormonal border-line psychopathic vampire up to? And what does it have to do with our favorite blue-eyed shadowhunter?


Raphael walked, quietly, though the abandon streets of an old ghost town. The nearest thriving town was over a week's ride away. It was a dark, cool night and the crescent moon gave his eyes just enough light to see everything clearly. He was in this town on a hunch. A hunch that will, hopefully, leave him very satisfied.

_Alexander._ That name, alone, caused shivers of pleasure to roll down his spine. Raphael was sure that, had he been "alive", his heart would have surely burst the first time he had laid eyes upon that _angel._ What he would give to be able to have the young Nephilim all for himself.

_"Cómo no... __Magnus me__ mataria__ muy__ dolorosamente__ y lentamente."_**(1)** Raphael muttered dejectedly to himself. He had resigned himself to the simple fact that he would not be tapping that ass anytime soon. Until today...

The vampire had decided that he would get Alexander to be his, at least for a night, whether it killed him or not. So he did what every other obsessed, dangerously insane, and desperate man would do: He took it upon himself to observe Alexander from afar should he just so happen to be near the angel-descendant. Coincidentally, this seemed to happen a lot so he had a lot of data.

Most people would call this stalking, but he liked to think of himself as being an innocent bystander who was very observant of his surroundings, mostly when it concerns his blue-eyed shadow hunter.

Sounds a lot like "obsessive stalking" to me, but whatever. To each their own.

Anyway, it was because of these habits that he discovered every Tuesday, Thursday, and sometimes Sunday, at one o'clock in the morning, Alec would sneak out of the institute and run towards an alley way and disappear.

The first time it happened Raphael was worried sick that something had happened to his precious jewel. He had almost had a heart attack when, a couple of hours of searching later, Alec was just there. Only his vampire swiftness and stealth had gotten him from being caught. Raphael watched him fall asleep that night and decided there was something different about him; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

The next time was a repeat of the first time.

It was the third time when it finally clicked on why Alec looked different. When he would sneak out he was always fidgety and tense. When he came back he was all calm and relaxed and he would look completely and utterly debauched.

Once he figured that out he immediately try to make sense of it all. Why is Alec sneaking out? Is he meeting up with Magnus? That would explain the "just fucked" look and the telltale limp in his gait. But why would he be sneaking out to meet up with Magnus? It's not like they need to keep their relationship a secret anymore.

There were millions of questions swimming through his head and hundreds of theories, but he needed more evidence. So the next time he hid in the alleyway and waited for Alec to come.

Sure enough, Alec came. He walked into the alley way and then turned towards a rusty door. He opened it and went inside with a single backwards glance.

Raphael waited a few moments before venturing into the old house. Or at least he thought it was an old house. Then he walked through the door and ended up in a ghost town. Alec was nowhere in sight and he couldn't see any lights nearby that would signal life nearby.

So he walked around some, trying to look for Alexander. It was an hour later that he would find him. Except, he was alone. Naked, panting softly, eyes glazed over with that post-orgasmic bliss, but completely alone.

Was Alec masturbating? The thought of Alec fucking himself on his fingers brought Raphael's member to life.

Him masturbating would certainly explain the relaxed look he always sported on his way to the institute, but Raphael wasn't so sure.

The smell of sex, sweat, and semen filled his nose. Another smell hit him hard. Blood.

His acute eyes scanned Alec's body and then he saw it. Small droplets of blood were found between his legs and handprints were imprinted onto his hips. Raphael could tell that they weren't Magnus' long and manicured handprints. These were large and thick.

Thinking back on it, he should have just taken Alec right then and there, when he was still high off of pleasure, but no. He just had to run back towards the portal.

So now here he was, a month later, following Alexander in order to find out the truth.

"_Dónde vas, querido Alejandro?"_ **(2)** He muttered softly.

Up ahead, Alec stopped in front of a rather large and used looking building. Raphael was shocked to see lights coming from it.

After one more final backward glance, where Raphael had to quickly slip behind a house, Alec entered.

"_Qué haces aquí, ojos azules?"_**(3)** Raphael whispered. He walked up to the house and almost fainted with the heavy scent of arousal that seemed to radiate from inside the house.

Taking in a nonexistent breath, he entered the house.

And promptly popped a boner.

Alexander, his precious Alexander, was on his knees moaning in ecstasy as Sebastian, the evil rejected Shadowhunter, pounded into him from behind.

At first, all he could do was just stand there, mouth opened, like an idiot.

Then, regaining his thoughts, he cleared his throat.

"So much for being "innocent", Alejandro." Raphael mockingly scolded.

Sebastian and Alec froze and looked at Raphael, their eyes very much resembling deer in the headlights.

Alec opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with a plausible excuse as to why he was in this position. Unfortunately, none came to him and the standard "This isn't what it looks like" wouldn't work, for this is exactly what it looks like.

Giving up, he looked at Sebastian, hoping that he would come up with something believable. The blank look on his face told him that he would have no such luck.

Seeing that the two weren't going to be speaking up soon, Raphael decided to take initiative of the situation.

"_No puedo creer este._"(4) he smiled wickedly and started walking towards them. "Alexander Lightwood is fraternizing with the enemy? _Qu__é_ pensaria tus padres?"(5)

He reached the couple and looked over Alec appraisingly.

Sebastian growled. "What are you up to, Raphael?"

Said vampire feigned an innocent look. "What makes you think that I am up to something?"

Then his face split into a devious grin as an idea popped up into his head.

"W-why are you smiling like that?" Alec asked tentatively.

Humming a happy tune, he said with a hint of smugness. "So... does Magnus know about your... affairs?"

Alec looked at him suspiciously before shaking his head no.

"I take it you don't want Magnus to find out about this, hmm?"

"What do you want Raphael?" Alec growled out.

"Simple. _Quiero tu boca._" (6) Before Alec could fully assess what was being said, Raphael had his mouth on his.

"Whoa!" Sebastian said, thrown off by the sudden move.

Raphael was in heaven, or at least as close to heaven he was going to get. Alexander's lips were soft, and kiss-swollen, and he tasted spearmint and some kind of berry. Strawberry? Or maybe it was blueberry? He decided that he could contemplate the flavor later. For now, he was going to enjoy this moment.

Alec was, once again, frozen. He had not been expecting Raphael to kiss him. It was nice though. He found himself getting into the kiss, even allowing Raphael entrance when he felt a cold tongue prodding his lips.

But, unfortunately, Alec was only human and his body quickly reminded him of that by screaming at him to get some oxygen.

Alec pulled away, gasping for air. That gasp turned into a moan as he, unintentionally, rammed the semi-hard cock further up his ass. Sebastian sprang to attention as his member was suddenly brought back to life.

Sebastian started rocking slowly into Alec and was abruptly stopped when the tight heat was no longer constricting his member.

"What the fuck?" He and Alec exclaimed.

Raphael kissed Alec softly in apology before speaking. "I have been craving your body for months, Alejandro. Let me have it just his once. _Por favor_?"

Alec opened his mouth to answer, but instead he whimpered as Raphael swiftly thrusted into him.

Raphael growled low in his throat not expecting Alec to be so goddamn _tight._ He rocked steadily into Alec's ass loving the different sounds Alec would make with every thrust.

A different sound made its way to Raphael's ear and he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Sebastian stroking himself as he stared at them.

The vampire smirked inwardly. '_He wants a show? Oh I'll give him one.'_

Raphael grasped Alec's hair and yanked it hard. He latched onto Alec's neck and started licking and suckling the tender spot. He could smell the blood running through his angel's veins and it took all his will power to detach himself from his neck and move downwards.

He kissed a trail down his collar bone and playfully flicked a pert and reddened nipple. Above him he heard Alec gasp. Raphael made to move down, but two hands kept him facing those pretty little nipples.

Chuckling softly he said, "I take it your _muy sensible_ around your nipples, hmm?"

He bit down slightly on his nipple and Alec keened. His right hand made its way up Alec's chest and started tweaking and pinching the other nipple.

Alec moaned and whimpered and begged for more, pulling Raphael's head closer and moving his hand faster on his nipple.

Raphael was shocked at the reaction he was getting and almost forgot to thrust. Key word being almost. He had slowed down immensely and Alec grew impatient.

The shadow hunter pushed Raphael to the floor, wanting to ride him, but Raphael was having none of that.

Faster than anyone could blink, he had Alec against the wall and was pounding him into the cement. Not that Alec noticed- he was too busy trying to breathe to even think about anything else.

Soon Alec was nearing the edge of no return and with a scream he came, his seed bursting from him in torrents.

A few moments later and Raphael was emptying his load into his angel. There was nothing more gratifying then this moment.

Raphael held Alec and slowly pulled out. He and Alec slid to the floor and rested against the wall.

Calming down some Raphael, remembering about their voyeur, looked over to Sebastian. He was leaning back and had his hand wrapped loosely around his limp cock. His head was resting on one shoulder and his panting mingled with Alec's gasps. His thighs, chest, and member were dripping with semen.

Alec moved towards Sebastian, albeit slowly, and licked the cum off of him without a word. Sebastian gave an appreciative moan of encouragement.

Raphael watched, mesmerized, as the pink tongue swiped off any and every trace of cum on the pale body.

When he was done he collapsed onto Sebastian and laid down. Raphael was there in a flash, wrapping his arms around Alec's small waist.

"So... Now that I've gotten that out of the way, why have you been cheating on Magnus? Is he starting to bore you?" Raphael asked after a few moments of silence.

"What? No!" Alec said quickly. "I just... want to try something different."

"So... you're starting to sleep around? Alec you slut!" Sebastian spoke.

"No! Well... kind of. You don't understand!" Alec said.

"Then make us understand. Because I think I could get used to this, but I do not want to worry about a possessive warlock kicking my ass should he find out about this." Raphael stated. Sebastian grunted in agreement.

"I just... He's just too damn gentle."

Sebastian and Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Do explain."

Alec sighed. "Okay first let me get this through your heads: I. Love. Magnus! I would, no doubt, fall apart if he were to ever leave me. So don't go thinking that I don't like Magnus anymore. Capische?" Alec stared at them to make sure his point got across before continuing.

"The thing is... Magnus is too gentle. He refuses to... to... just, like, possess me! I want him to just... you know... dominate me. He treats me as though I'm made of glass and therefore should be handled gently, but I don't want that! I know this sounds like a very stupid reason to cheat on him, but it's driving me insane! I've tried everything I could think of to get him to just fuck me, but nothing works!

I've tried role-playing, but he never allows me to do any "naughty" person roles. I've tried teasing him, but he just waited patiently until I practically came crawling back to him. I've tried begging and bribing, hell, one time I just came out and demanded he fuck me, yet he never would!

'Take it slow' he would say, 'Savor the moments we have together', but I want more! That's all. Is that too much to ask for? And it's not like he doesn't want to do it. I can tell that he very much wants to fuck me, but he just won't!""

Sebastian contemplated the situation, his finger circling Alec's anus. Raphael, to was pondering Alec's predicament and was, also, playing with Alec's hole.

"I think," Sebastian spoke up. "That you should prove to Magnus that you want this."

"Didn't you just hear me tell you that I've been showing him?" Alec huffed.

"No I mean really show him. Put him in a situation where he can't refuse you. I'm not saying I know exactly what goes on in Magnus' head,"

"I don't think anyone should or want to know what goes on in there." Raphael muttered.

"But I think he thinks that you're just trying to keep up with him or something."

"Keep up with him...?" Alec murmured.

Raphael nodded. "Yeah that makes sense. Magnus probably thinks you're forcing yourself to do all this because you feel inadequate compared to him."

"Are you..." Alec started to ask them if they were insane, but as their words registered in his mind it started making sense. How many times has Magnus reminded him that he didn't want Alec to push himself into stuff he's never done before just because Magnus would like it?

"Hmmm..."

"Well!" Raphael exclaimed. "Now that we've gotten that issue out of the way," he plunged a finger inside of Alec. "How about we continue?"

Sebastian also shoved his finger inside, causing Alec to gasp and buck against him, and he smiled evilly. "Should we double him?"

Raphael smirked. "Why of course!"

With a nod they pulled their fingers out, lined themselves up to Alec's hole, and carefully forced their way in.

Alec's cries of pleasure filled the night, as he experienced a whole new level of pleasure.

* * *

**Here is, yet, another TMI one-shot featuring Alec/Someone-who-is-not-Magnus. I am actually very proud of myself. I have created/updated more stories in the past five months than I have in the past five years! Hooray for me! :D Now for the translations:**

**(1) Of course... Magnus would kill me very painfully and slowly.**

**(2) Where are you going, dear Alexander?**

**(3) What are you doing here, blue eyes?**

**(4) I cannot believe this.**

**(5) What would your parents think?**

**(6) I want your mouth.**

**And for those who have no idea what 'por favor' means, it means please. 'Muy sensible' means 'very sensitive.' Believe it or not sensible (pronounce "sen-see-blay") means sensitive, while sensitivo means "sensible." How weird is that? Any mistake with the Spanish is entirely my fault. Yeah that's right. You heard me correctly. Or, I guess, read this correctly. I did the translations all by my little self without the help of Google or any other search engines. Everything came from my knowledge of the Spanish language so far and my Spanish textbook. So, suck it!**

**Now this is the second part of the three parts I have planned. The next one involves Magnus and Alec. How will Alec manage to get Magnus to fuck him raw? Will his plan work or is he doomed to be treated like a fragile flower? Will Magnus find out about Alec's affairs? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Luvs Ya****  
****PhRenatoh**

**...**

**Edit 1.22.13: To the person who is cleverly known as "Guest", I wish you hadn't reviewed as Guest because this makes it hard for me to answer your questions. You may never read this again, so you may never know the answers. Hopefully, you do. **

**First things first, you saw that it said they will be sharing Alec's "holes". This, for some odd reason confused you. I now know why. No I was not implying that Alec is a girl nor was I implying that one does anally while the other does it orally. What you read there, my poor confused friend, is a little thing called a "typo." *scrolls up slightly and presses "delete"* There! All fixed!**

**Now for your wandering on how they can share him, it's actually quite simple. The term is called "doubling" which is basically when two men share a single hole during sex. Or I guess two women could do it too, if they were wearing dildos or something. What are dildos? Fake penises. Now this may sound extremely painful and uncomfortable and not at all pleasurable, but, depending on the person who's taking it, it actually can happen without a hitch and can be one of the most pleasurable things ever. Their is also a thing know as "tripling" which is three guys (or three dildo-wearing women) sharing one hole. Again, sounds painful, but can actually be extremely pleasurable.**

**You want to see (or read, I guess...) how it works (it's really simple) stay tuned for the next chapter! ^^**


End file.
